Christmas Wish Come True
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: Sequel to Christmas Wish List :) Heres the story to Christmas Wish List :) Enjoy Have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, heres the story to Christmas Wishlist. Yes, Christmas Wishlist was a list of letters that were written to Santa from all the others :) I thought of a really cool way to put them all together and make a story from it. Will Santa make everyone's wishes come true? Lets just read on and find out. \m/ (o.o-) woop woop check out muh face! :D Those are sunglasses btw :D**

**Yugi: And remember,**

**Yami: Nickey Doesn't own YGO**

**Joey: Or anythin' ta do with YGO**

**Mai: And from all of us here,**

**Serenity: to spread holiday cheer!**

**Tristan: We wish you all a Merry Christmas!**

**Mokuba: And a Happy New Year! ;)**

**Me: Happy Holidays everyone! :D**

**Christmas Wish Come True**

It was a chilly Christmas Eve morning. Snow was on the ground, and flurries in the air. Yugi was walking around outside getting the last of his Christmas shopping done. Yugi sighed 'Only one left to buy for is Mou Hitori no Boku...' Yugi thought to himself. He'd been buying Yami Christmas presents since he'd been gone. Sure its only been two years since he'd left, and Yugi had grown a lot since Yami had gone. But it wasn't enough, Yugi needed Yami back. Yugi walked down the not-so-busy sidewalk searching for the perfect gift. 'This would be so much easier if I were in Egypt...' Yugi sighed again.

**~*~*~Meanwhile~*~*~**

"Well son, how are you feeling today?" Aknamkanon asked.

Yami sighed. He was sitting on one of the walls surrounding the palace. No matter what he got, nothing would cheer him up. The only thing that he wanted was to see Yugi again. "I'm fine father" Yami answered him.

"You don't look fine" Aknamkanon smiled. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I just wanna be with him again..."

"Its been two years, and yet that boy is the first thing on your mind. Do you love him Atem?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess I am..."

"I'm sorry Atem... There isn't anything I can do, I wish I could do more my son" Aknamkanon sighed.

"Its fine father" Yami sighed and jumped down off the wall. "Its not your fault I'm here..." Yami started walking through the desert of the Egyptian Afterlife. 'I never should've left...' Yami thought as a silent tear ran down his right cheek. 'Aibou, I hope you're doing okay... Wherever you are now...'

**~*~*~Gameshop~*~*~**

Yugi was fixing to wrap Yami's present. He had settled on a golden necklace with the eye of Horus on it. He held the necklace in his hand and made a silent wish. 'All I want for Christmas this year, is to have Yami back... My Yami...' Yugi placed the necklace back in its box, wrapping it up, putting Yami's name on it, and placing it under the tree. "I really wish you were here" Yugi said quietly.

"Yugi!" Solomon called for his grandson.

"Yeah Grandpa?"

"You almost done?"

"I am done Grandpa. You need help with something?"

"If you have a few minutes to spare!"

Yugi chuckled. "Coming Grandpa!" 'This will be a looong night' Yugi thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: And its Christmas morning... In the story anyway :P lol! Lets see what Santa has brought the friends in Domino :) Do u guys remember what everyone asked for? :) haha lets check it out! :D**

**Ryou: And Nickey doesn't own YGO**

**Bakura: And we're wishing you all**

**Malik: A safe and Merry Christmas**

**Marik: And a destructive New Year!**

**Everyone Else: MARIK!**

**Marik: *nervous chuckle* I mean a happy new year! :D**

**Me: *sweatdrop* we're still working on that... :)**

**Christmas Wish Come True**

**Chapter 2**

**Merry Christmas**

Everyone had gathered at Yugi's house for Christmas. Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Ryou, Tea, Seto, Mokuba, Duke, Mai, and Solomon were all sitting in the living room drinking either hot chocolate or hot tea. They had all been sitting there since eight a.m. It was now one p.m. and the friends were waiting on the Egyptian's to show up. Ishizu had called and said that a package had arrived in the mail, and they couldn't wait to show it to everyone.

There was a knock at the door and Yugi went to answer it. Ishizu and Odion stood in front of Malik and a big box. The box had green wrapping paper with silver snowflakes, and a big red ribbon on it. "Merry Christmas Yugi" Malik cheered.

Yugi giggled "Merry Christmas Malik. What's in the box?"

"Well, thats just the thing. It's addressed to me, you, and Ryou, so I brought it here with us so we could open it together" Malik said with a smile on his face. **(A/N: Surely you people know what comes next... :D)**

"Uh, okay...?" Yugi said looking confused.

"Weird right?" Malik said.

The two of them dragged the box into the house. "Ryou, Malik says your name is on this too!" Yugi said.

"Really?" Ryou asked, walking over where the other two stood by the box.

"Well, what are ya guys waitin for? Open it!" Joey said.

The three looked at each other and then opened the present. They were fixing to open the lid on the box when it all of a sudden sprang open by itself and Malik was tackled to the floor. "ITS ABOUT TIME THAT YOU OPEN THE FREAKING BOX!" Marik screamed rolling on the floor with Malik.

"MARIK!" Malik giggled "Get off me!"

"ITS SAFE TO COME OUT YOU GUYS!" Marik yelled.

Just then a fluffy white blur tackled Ryou to the ground. "RYOU! OH MY RA IT IS YOU!" Bakura screamed rolling around with Ryou in his arms. Ryou giggling at his lovable Yami.

A tri-colored haired teen stood up from the box groaning. "Can you guys NOT use me as a trampoline next time!?" Yami yelled. Marik pointed behind Yami and Yami turned around. "AIBOU!" Yami yelled before he tipped the box over and tackled his hikari to the ground.

"YAMI!" Yugi giggled hugging his Yami tightly. A few tears ran down his face "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Aibou" Yami said nuzzling into Yugi's shoulder.

"YAMI! ITS GREAT TA SEE YA!" Joey yelled.

Yami chuckled "Its great just to be outta that box Joey."

They all laughed at Yami. Tea cleared her throat and pointed to Serenity who was bending over Yami and Yugi, a mistletoe in hand. Yami and Yugi looked up at the mistletoe then back at each other. Yugi turned a bright red while Yami did his signature smirk. Leaning in slowly they met in the middle in a sweet kiss. Everyone cheered "Good job Serenity, you got them all" Mai giggled.

"I haven't got them all yet Mai" Serenity said with a devious look on her face. She turned and pretended to walk away, popping up behind Joey and Mai on the couch and putting the mistletoe over their heads.

Tea giggled and pointed at the mistletoe. Mai and Joey looked up. Joey acted shy about it and a little embarassed. "Oh c'mere ya big sissy" Mai said, grabbing Joey's collar and pulling him into a kiss. Everyone laughed and cheered.

Duke and Tea were Serenity's next victims. Tea wasn't giggling anymore, but she kissed Duke anyway. Duke looked like he was about to faint after the kiss.

Tristan was sitting on the couch and Serenity walked out of the room. She returned a few minutes later, but Tristan didn't see her come in. She had put the mistletoe on a headband so it hung between her and another person. Yami and Yugi watched her walk over and tap Tristan on the shoulder. Tristan turned around and looked at Serenity curiously. Serenity pointed up at the mistletoe and Tristan blushed. Serenity leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Tristan's lips. Tristan fainted when Serenity pulled away and Serenity giggled.

"Oh yeah, that was manly of you Tristan" Yami chuckled.

"So manly" Marik agreed.

"What a wanker" Bakura said.

The hikaris looked at their Yamis and giggled.

"You wouldn't faint if that happened to you?" Yugi asked Yami.

"It already did happen to me, and I didn't faint" Yami said.

"You were expecting the kiss though" Yugi pointed out.

"Good point, maybe if I was caught off-" Yami was looking up at the ceiling while he talked and didn't see Yugi lean forward and kiss him on the lips.

After Yugi pulled away Yami's eyes were half lidded as if he were in a daze, and Yugi giggled. "Now do this" Marik said walking over and blowing on Yami. Yami fell over with the gentle breeze from Marik. "Oh yeah, the pharoah is definantly the manliest of us all" Marik chuckled.

Yami started laughing from where he was sprawled out on the floor. Everyone else joined in on the laughter.

Later that night everyone loaded up their presents and began their journey home. Yami stood in the livingroom, his arm wrapped around Yugi. Solomon had gone upstairs and gone to bed. The two look alikes waved goodbye to their friends before they went in and sat on the couch.

"So, Yami, how did you guys get back?" Yugi asked Yami.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Yami chuckled.

"Try me" Yugi giggled as he snuggled closer to Yami on the couch.

"Well, Ra came flying down to us all in the Afterlife. He said that he needed the three Yamis that were originally on Earth. So Marik, Bakura, and I went to see what was going on. Ra took us up to the place where he rests and, I can't believe it, but Santa was there. He told Ra that we were on quite a few Christmas lists this year, especially me. So him and Ra made a deal, we would be sent back to Earth to protect our hikaris, and only I would have shadow magic like we used to have. Marik and Bakura can only have minor shadow magic" Yami chuckled.

"Are you serious?" Yugi asked looking shocked at Yami.

"I am freaking serious. I still don't believe it and I was there when it happened!"

"Well, I'm just glad to have you back" Yugi smiled up at Yami.

"Nothing makes me happier than being back Aibou" Yami smiled back. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too Yami" Yugi said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Yami's ribs.

**Me: And I'm out of ideas on this chapter XD lol well, Enjoy everyone! Goodnight *waves***


End file.
